


No more mistakes 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay

by storiesthatmakeus



Series: Thinking of You [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron finally lets Rebecca have it, Angst, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: Aaron and Robert have found their way back to each other. Now all that remains is breaking the news to everyone else, and the small matter of Aaron meeting Robert's son.





	No more mistakes 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay

**Author's Note:**

> People on this site are so supportive and lovely and have encouraged me to write a follow up story to 'He kissed my lips I taste your mouth.'
> 
> For those people, I hope it doesn't disappoint xxx

Something was tickling Robert’s jaw, and it woke him up. It took him a few moments to emerge from his sleep-induced daze, and when he finally realised what was causing his tickles, he couldn’t hold back his smile: Aaron, snuggled up tightly next to him, his fluffy, bed-head hair rubbing against his jaw and his beard scratching Robert’s chest. As he gazed down at his sleeping husband, he couldn’t believe that this was real. He had gone to bed last night half-expecting to wake up in bed alone, so the sight of Aaron pressed so securely against him made his heart tremble.

He pressed a soft kiss to Aaron’s forehead, and the gesture made the younger man wrinkle his nose in response, blinking sleepily as he woke up. Aaron looked up at him, and if Robert had been stood upright, the smile on his husband’s face would most definitely have caused his legs to buckle underneath him.

‘’Morning.’’

‘’Morning yourself, sleep alright?’’

‘’Best sleep I’ve had in a long time.’’ Aaron admitted shyly.

‘’Me too.’’ Robert agreed, linking his fingers with Aaron’s under the duvet. ‘’I don’t think I ever want to leave this bed.’’

‘’Me neither, except….’’

‘’Except what?’’

‘’I guess…. We have to tell people.’’

Robert groaned at Aaron’s point and shuffled under the duvet, hiding his face from view. Aaron shuffled underneath with him and pulled Robert’s face towards him so they were eye to eye.

‘’Do we have to tell people? Can’t we just stay in our little bubble?’’ Robert asked quietly.

‘’As much as I’d love to stay in this bed with you for the rest of our lives,’’ Robert grinned at the image, ‘’ people will start wondering where I’ve suddenly disappeared to. Let’s just rip the plaster off, and then we can move on.’’

‘’Aaron, are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure I’m who you want?’’

‘’Yes Robert, I’m sure, more than ever. I love you. I want you. So…the village?’’

‘’Ugh, fine.’’ Robert groaned but then an idea took hold, which made him smile. ‘’I’ll face the village, but you need to do something for me first.’’

‘’What…oh…’’ Aaron exclaimed as he felt Robert’s hand run slowly, tantalisingly up his inner thigh. ‘’That I can do,’’ he smirked, pulling the duvet further over them both.

 

 

A couple of hours later, once Aaron had used all the tricks in his arsenal to cajole Robert out of bed; they were sat in Aaron’s car outside the Woolpack. Robert had been distinctly quiet for the entire journey. Aaron would even go so far as to say he was nervous, a sight he had not seen since the moment before their wedding, when they had stood by the pub staircase.

‘’Robert, are you sure you’re ready to do this?’’

‘’Yea, I am, I’m sorry.’’

‘’For what?’’

‘’I don’t want you to think that I don’t want this. I’m just…..I never thought I’d be back here, least of all with you.’’

‘’Hey,’’ Aaron clasped Robert’s hand in his, pressing their foreheads together, ‘’We do this together, yea?’’

Robert nodded, feeling instantly more at ease with the touch of Aaron’s body against his. Aaron pulled away, just in time to see Brenda and Lydia gawping at them both as they entered the pub, clearly astonished to see Robert Sugden back in the village, in Aaron’s car no less.

‘’I was gonna ask you who you wanted to break the news to first, but don’t think we’ve got much choice now, do you?’’ Aaron asked as he watched the two women slow down, desperate to see more from the two men in the car.

‘’Your mum it is then.’’ Robert agreed, sighing with anticipation.

‘’Together.’’

‘’Together.’’

Aaron led the way inside, the pub clearly aware of who was about to follow him in, given the heavy silence that descended as soon as he appeared, a silence that continued as Robert entered hesitantly behind him, before inaudible murmuring broke out in every corner.

‘’Alright Debs, is me mum in?’’ Aaron asked Debbie, who was stood in disbelief behind the bar.

‘’Backroom,’’ she replied slowly as she took in Robert standing before her. ‘’What is he doing here?’’

Robert started to stutter out a reply, but Aaron cut him off.

‘’You’ll find out soon enough. Cheers Debs.’’

Aaron led Robert through to the backroom, giving him a gentle squeeze before opening the door. Chas was sat at the table, muttering to herself as she examined some invoices. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn’t notice the two men stood feet from her.

‘’That woman is the bloody devil, why did I ever let her buy into this pub?’’ Chas muttered.

‘’Some things never change around here eh?’’ Robert started, his voice faltering at the end. Chas’s eyes shot up, and the look of love in her eyes as she glimpsed her son turned immediately to one of darkness and contempt as she saw who was standing close to him, standing much too close in fact.

‘’What the hell are you doing in my pub?’’ She snarled.

‘’Mum.’’

‘’Chas, let me explain.’’

‘’Not a chance. Best thing you did was leave this village, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll do a repeat performance, right now.’’

‘’Mum, just lis….’’ Aaron was cut off by the door opening next to him, Paddy blundering through, his face red and his eyes as dark as Chas’s.

‘’Debbie said _he_ was back, thought she was dreaming, but apparently not.’’

‘’Look, I’m not here to fight.’’ Robert began, but Aaron pressed his hand to his chest, stopping him mid flow.

‘’Let me.’’ He said softly to his husband before turning to face his mum and pseudo-dad. ‘’Look, both of you. Robert is back in my life now. We’re giving things another shot, and I need you to accept that.’’

Robert didn’t know who looked more like they were about to explode. Paddy’s left eye was twitching, and Chas was gripping the side of the table, probably to stop herself lunging at Robert.

‘’And when exactly did this happen?’’

‘’Yesterday,’’ Aaron answered. ‘’And kinda the day before.’’

‘’The day before?’’ Paddy questioned. ‘’But you were at a wedding the day before, with Sam.’’

‘’Where’s Sam, Aaron?’’ Chas pounced on him, demanding answers.

‘’We ran into each other there.’’ Aaron confirmed, smiling softly at Robert, who smiled back. ‘’It’s over with Sam.’’

‘’This is unbelievable.’’ Paddy spat out. ‘’You just can’t leave him alone, can you?’’

‘’No Paddy, I can’t.’’ Robert replied honestly. ‘’I’ve tried, believe me, but Aaron’s not someone you can ever just forget.’’

‘’I’ve tried too mum, but I can’t forget him either. We’ve both changed okay, and we’re better now. We’re doing this, with or without your blessing. We love each other.’’

‘’And what about Sam? Don’t you love him?’’

‘’Not the way I should mum, and you know that deep down. You both do. Sam and I would never have made it, regardless of Robert. He was a distraction, he wasn’t the one for me.’’

‘’And Mr. Shifty here is?’’ Paddy scoffed.

‘’Probably don’t deserve to be,’’ Robert admitted, finally finding his confidence again. ‘’But like I said to you before our wedding Paddy, I love him and I don’t need your blessing anymore. I know I messed up, I know I shouldn’t get another chance, but I want to try and be the person he deserves, please let me try.’’

The look in Aaron’s eyes at his husband’s words made Chas momentarily soften, but her hackles were soon raised again as a realisation hit her.

‘’What about your son, and _that woman_ Robert? Where do they fit in?’’

‘’Rebecca and I keep our distance, and we’ll take things slowly with Jamie, we can make this work Chas.’’

‘’I don’t believe you.’’

‘’You have every right not to, but I will prove you wrong Chas. I love your son, more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and I will make him happy.’’

‘’Well I guess you’ve made your minds up and there’s nothing I can say. But one foot out of line and I’ll set Cain on you.’’

‘’That’s fair.’’ Robert agreed, his comment eliciting a smile from Aaron, who hugged his mum and Paddy.

‘’We’ll be fine mum, promise.’’ With a half-hearted smile from Chas, they were on their way, sneaking out the back door to avoid any more glances from gossip-hungry punters.

 

 

 

‘’So, that wasn’t so bad, was it?’’ Aaron asked as Robert sat down on the bench outside.

‘’Well I’m not dead or in the boot of a car, so yea, guess it’s a win.’’ Robert joked feebly.

‘’Well, you know who’s next don’t you?’’ Robert’s puzzled expression told him he didn’t, so Aaron pointed towards the Mill.

‘’She’s home for the summer.’’

Liv.

Robert hadn’t spoken to her since the day he left, and it was one of his biggest regrets. She was his little sister, and he missed watching her grow up, becoming a woman. His breath caught in his throat as he thought about all the ways this could go, something Aaron picked up on instantly.

‘’Hey, you’ve survived my mum and Paddy, you can do this.’’

‘’Have you met your sister? I’d rather face Cain than her.’’

‘’What did I say to you in the car?’’

‘’Together.’’ Robert took a deep breath, prising himself from the bench, and he took Aaron’s outstretched hand as they walked the fifty feet to the Mill. It was a weird sensation, holding Aaron’s hand again after all this time, but his warm embrace gave Robert a comfort he had not experienced once in the three years since he had left the village.

Walking into the Mill after all this time was unnerving for Robert, and as he looked around quickly, he found at everything was at once different and the same. The photos of him and Aaron were gone, but everything else was in its place, right down to the ridiculous chairs that Robert had impulsively purchased and the even more ridiculous monkey Robert sculpture, still pride of place in the living area. Aaron noticed his gaze wander to it.

‘’Liv wouldn’t let me get rid of it, said it was her finest work.’’

Robert took a surprising amount of comfort from the revelation. Maybe Liv wouldn’t be so cold to him after all.

He was wrong. Liv wasn’t cold to him at all. After hearing Aaron’s footsteps, she had come thundering down the stairs like a bull – yes, some things definitely hadn’t changed – and her eyes widened as she saw Robert. She looked older, well of course she did, but she looked wiser, and even more frighteningly, she looked even more like Aaron than before, her eyes just as expressive as his, something that floored Robert.

‘’Hi Liv.’’ he breathed out. It was all he could say, because he couldn’t even begin to articulate the sense of guilt he felt towards her.

‘’Well, aren’t you gonna say something?’’ Aaron asked.

‘’I wondered how long it would take.’’ Liv finally said, and Robert and Aaron’s jaws both hit the floor at her comment.

‘’Excuse me?’’ Robert asked, disbelief in his voice.

‘’Oh c’mon, it’s you two. It was only a matter of time. Bullets and sinking cars couldn’t separate you, a fling with hipster Barbie wasn’t gonna do it either, let’s be honest.’’

Robert started to laugh; he couldn’t help himself. Soon, Aaron was laughing along with him, and Liv was scoffing, but she was trying to stifle a grin. Robert soon remembered where they were, and he sobered up, looking once again at Liv.

‘’Liv, I’m so sorry I didn’t reach out to you.’’

‘’I know.’’

‘’You do?’’

‘’I would have reminded you too much of Aaron, I get it.’’

‘’How did you get so wise?’’

‘’I’ve always been wise, you were just too much of an arrogant arse to notice.’’

Robert chuckled. Clearly the old Liv was still in there.

‘’I’ve missed you, Liv, you know that right?’’

‘’Yea yea,’’ she replied, blushing slightly. ‘’At least I’ve got someone to wind up again, Sam was crap. Didn’t have any poncy clothes or anything to make fun of.’’

‘’Liv.’’ Aaron admonished.

‘’What, you know it’s true. Oh….hang on, I’ve something for you.’’ She raced up the stairs, leaving two confused men in her wake, only to return moments later holding a box. Robert was baffled, but Aaron’s heart constricted as he recognised it and watched nervously as Liv handed it to Robert.

‘’You kept it?’’

‘’Of course. Like I said, it was only a matter of time before he came back, and I know how you’d be if I’d actually done what you’d asked and gotten rid.’’

Robert opened the box, and tears pricked his eyes as he saw the contents: all the photos of the three of them that had been dotted around the Mill, along with some other inconsequential items of Roberts that he had clearly forgotten in his haste to move out.

‘’To be fair,’’ Liv continued, ‘’Even if he had never come back, I know you’d want these again eventually, so….’’

Aaron pulled Liv into a crushing hug as he watched Robert’s eyes rake over all the items. Making an executive decision, he let go of Liv and took the box from Robert, pulling the picture of the three of them from their wedding out of the box and putting it back on the mantelpiece.

‘’Back where it belongs.’’ Aaron said softly, pulling his husband and sister into an embrace, each one of them trying to fight back the tears now.

 

 

They were sat outside in the garden, another thing that had never changed in Robert’s absence, taking a breather from the day’s events. Robert had been mulling over something ever since they had come outside, and now, with Aaron’s hand in his, he had to get it off his chest.

‘’You fixed it?’’ He asked nervously.

‘’What?’’

‘’The picture of us, the one you smashed. I saw it in the box. You fixed it.’’

‘’Yea….I…yea..’’ Aaron replied softly, struggling with his response.

‘’When? Why?’’

‘’The day I said yes to Sam’s proposal. I thought saying yes would make me feel something, make me feel better. But it didn’t.’’

‘’And fixing the picture?’’

‘’Made me feel better than I had in years.’’ Aaron shook his head sadly. ‘’I know it’s silly, I don’t know why I did it.’’

Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand gently.

‘’It’s not silly. Maybe it was a sign of things to come.’’

‘’Maybe.’’ Robert reached forward and kissed his husband softly on the forehead.

‘’I’m exhausted, and we still have to tell Vic. That’s gonna take it out of me.’’ Robert admitted.

‘’We also have to tell…..’’

‘’I know, tomorrow. I’ll tell her tomorrow.’’

‘’Stay with me tonight?’’

‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’You need to stop asking me that Rob.’’

‘’I can’t help it, it still doesn’t feel real.’’

Aaron leant over and kissed his husband deeply on the lips.

‘’Feel real now?’’

‘’Um….I think I still need convincing…’’ Robert smirked, the sliver of old confidence finally making an appearance. That smug smile was all it took for Aaron to pull Robert from his chair and drag him upstairs to the bedroom, shouting a brief warning to Liv about headphones as they passed her room, laughing at the audible groan they got in response.

 

 

Aaron woke the next morning with Robert tangled around him tightly, and he couldn’t fight the smile that plastered itself across his face at the events of the last few days. He had always hoped that somehow he and Robert would find their way back to each other, but with each day that passed since his husband had left the village, Aaron’s hopes had sank a little deeper. But now he had him back, and he wasn’t letting go again. Liv was right, if the grim reaper couldn’t separate them, then Rebecca White didn’t stand a chance.

He could feel Robert shuffling beside him, looking around, disorientated by his surroundings until he twigged where he was.

‘’Hey.’’

‘’Hey.’’ Robert barely got his reply out before he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Picking it up, he groaned before looking at Aaron.

‘’It’s Rebecca. No time like the present to tell her eh?’’

‘’Talk to her.’’ Aaron agreed. ‘’I’ll make us a brew.’’

As Aaron stepped out of the bedroom, he sighed in relief at the uninterested tone in Robert’s voice as he answered the phone. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but it was still comforting to witness it for himself.

Ten minutes later, when Aaron was confident he had given Robert sufficient time to talk, he nudged the door open with the coffees, just in time to see his husband slamming his phone down on the bed.

‘’Rob, what is it? What did she say?’’

‘’She said no.’’

‘’To what?’’

‘’To you, meeting Jamie.’’

Aaron could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, but he reined it in, knowing it would only make things worse.

‘’Why?’’

‘’She doesn’t want to confuse him if you’re just gonna up and leave again, which is rich coming from her, the amount of men she’s paraded around in front of my son over the last four years. She introduced him to that wet weekend she’s marrying after two seconds, and that’s not gonna last, trust me.’’

Aaron had stayed completely silent throughout Robert’s rant, but as soon as he knew he was finished, he put down the mugs and wrapped his husband in an embrace.

‘’Well, we’ll just prove her wrong then, won’t we?’’

‘’I’m sorry Aaron.’’

‘’She’ll come around, eventually. Trust me.’’ Robert nodded in response, burying his head in Aaron’s neck, the warmth and familiar smells comforting him.

‘’Why don’t we go and see Vic, tell her the good news?’’ Aaron suggested.

‘’She’s away at some culinary course this week, I’ll call her later.’’

‘’Okay, café then, get you out and about to meet your public, keep the gossips happy.’’

‘’Yea, why not?’’

After a slap up café breakfast courtesy of Bob, and a million probing questions courtesy of Brenda, Robert had to leave.

‘’I’m sorry, I don’t want to go, believe me.’’ He confessed, pressing kisses to Aaron’s lips in the middle of the village, not caring that everyone was watching.

‘’I get it don’t worry, neither of us planned to take the day off work today, I don’t think a reunion was in the diary for this week.’’ Aaron joked. ‘’Come for tea later?’’

‘’Definitely.’’ With one final kiss, Robert was gone, headed to Leeds in a taxi, his own car at his flat. As soon as he had left, Aaron whipped out his phone, and in a matter of moments, found what he was looking for.

 

 

 

‘’You have a Mr. Sugden to see you.’

‘’Yea okay, send him in.’’

‘’Hello Rebecca.’’

Rebecca’s eyes shot up, and she was rendered speechless by the sight of Aaron stood in front of her.

‘’Aaron.’’ She was looking around wildly, expecting Robert to emerge from the shadows.

‘’It’s just me, but I knew you’d never let a Mr. Dingle in to see you. Nice office, I see you’ve done well for yourself.’’

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Aaron felt a glimmer of satisfaction hearing the nerves in her voice, but he refocused when he remembered his purpose.

‘’I want to know why you won’t let me see my husband’s son?’’

‘’He might be your husband this week Aaron, but what about next week, or the week after?’’ She was trying to sound condescending, but the nerves were still there.

‘’He’s always been my husband Rebecca, despite your best efforts. And you still haven’t answered my question.’’

‘’Yes I have. I’m not letting you near my son when you might be gone again in a week’s time.’’

‘’Not gonna happen.’’

‘’And you know that for sure do you?’’

‘’Yes I do. And you know what, you know it too. That’s the real reason you won’t let me near Jamie. You’ve already fought me for one man’s affections and lost, and you don’t want to fight me for another’s.’’

‘’I’m protecting my son; I don’t want him to get hurt. I think you need to leave Aaron.’’ Her voice was unsteady, and she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

‘’You know Rebecca I get it. I understand why you slept with him. He’s the easiest person in the world to fall in love with, and the hardest person to fall out of love with. Here I am, four years after I ended it, still as in love with him as the day we first met, even after everything.’’

‘’I’m not…I don’t….’’

‘’Like I said Rebecca, I get it. I’ve been lying about my feelings for Robert even longer than you have probably, but I’m done lying now. We’re together, and you need to accept that. And you know what, I never said this to you four years ago, but I’m saying it now. You owe Robert an apology.’’

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’Actually, you owe both of us an apology, but I gave up waiting for one of those from you a long time ago. You never did say sorry for sleeping with my drunk, heartbroken husband, but I won’t hold my breath on that one. ‘’

‘’And what exactly do I need to apologise to Robert for?’’

‘’For letting him take all the blame. You played the victim, and you did it so well, but it takes two to cheat. He shouldered it all while you stood back and watched. And while you’re at it, an apology for constantly throwing yourself at him and mocking him for being bisexual wouldn’t go amiss either.’’

‘’You seriously expect me to let you spend time with my son after the way you’ve just spoken to me, or after the way you spoke to me when I was pregnant?’’

‘’I regret that Rebecca, I do, but if you really want to stop your son getting hurt, you’ll let him see me. Robert chose me Rebecca. You love your son, I know you do, don’t hurt him or his father because you can’t let go. You’re getting married, you’re happy. Let Robert be happy too, we both know he deserves it.’’

‘’Aaron....’’

‘’Think about it, for your son’s sake.’’

Aaron left Rebecca frozen to her seat, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding once he finally made it to his car. He had never imagined crossing paths with her again, but maybe, just maybe, something he said had gotten through to her.

 

 

He was right. He was cooking dinner when he heard the front door click behind him, and strong arms wrap themselves around his waist.

‘’Hi.’’ Robert whispered, kissing Aaron on the neck.

‘’Hi yourself. What’s got you in such a good mood?’’

‘’Rebecca said yes.’’

‘’Oh, really?’’

‘’You don’t seem surprised.’’

‘’I might have gone to see her this morning.’’

Robert was stunned.

‘’Why?’’ Aaron shrugged in response. ‘’You did that for me?’’

‘’I did it for us.’’ Aaron replied, as if that explained everything.

‘’One day.’’ Robert muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

‘’I’m sorry?’’

‘’One day, I need you to go at least one day without doing something so extraordinarily incredible that I fall even deeper in love with you.’’

Aaron blushed furiously at the admission, and the look on his face made Robert’s heart tremble uncontrollably.

‘’Well apparently you can’t even go five minutes. Come here.’’ He pulled Aaron into him, kissing him fiercely until they both ran out of air, their hands gripping each other’s waists tightly.

They were lying in bed, Aaron’s head on Robert’s chest, listening to his breathing come back to normal. Robert was running his hand absentmindedly up and down Aaron’s left arm as he held him.

‘’So, when will we do it?’’

‘’I was thinking Saturday. I have him for the day while Rebecca goes wedding dress shopping.’’

‘’Here, or…?’’

‘’My place, I want him to be somewhere familiar, somewhere he’s comfortable.’’

‘’Yea, makes sense. So, Saturday then.’’

‘’Saturday.’’ Robert kissed Aaron softly on the head, and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

Saturday came around far too quickly, and Aaron was riddled with nerves as he pulled up outside Robert’s flat. He felt like a computer with too many tabs open, flitting between each one rapidly as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Aaron had seen glimpses of Jamie in the two months between him being born and Rebecca leaving the village, but he had never been this close before. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for whatever was on the other side of the door and knocked.

Robert answered seconds later, looking just as nervous as Aaron, but his face soon softened as he tugged his husband into the flat.

‘’He’s in his bedroom. Are you ready?’’

‘’Yea….no….Robert, what if he doesn’t like me?’’ Aaron couldn’t keep the panic from his voice, but Robert grabbed him hand and squeezed, instantly relaxing him.

‘’He’s _my_ son Aaron, he’ll adore you.’’ Aaron smiled softly and motioned to the bedroom door.

‘’I’m ready.’’

Robert knocked softly on his son’s door and pushed it open. Jamie was sat in the middle of the floor, engrossed in a Lego Death Star assembly. Robert was right; he was his son.

‘’Jamie, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.’’

Aaron gasped as the little boy looked up and locked eyes with him. He was Robert all over, not even a hint of Rebecca in his appearance. It was terrifying, frankly, and Aaron gripped Robert’s hand tighter as he watched Jamie scramble to his feet.

‘’Jamie, this is…’’

‘’Aaron.’’ Robert’s son finished his father’s sentence confidently, eliciting stunned glances from both men as they looked from the child to each other, both rendered speechless.

‘’You know me?’’ Aaron finally managed to choke out and Jamie nodded, smiling brightly.

‘’Daddy keeps you in his wallet, right next to me. He said only the people he loves the most get to go in his wallet.’’ Jamie said it with such an easy manner that both men were floored. ‘’Daddy told me you’re his husband. Where have you been?’’

Aaron had no words. Not a single one.

‘’He’s been away for a little while. But he’s here for good now, aren’t you Aaron?’’ Aaron could only nod, words still failing him.

‘’Cool, do you wanna help me build my Death Star?’’

Aaron smiled down at him, taking the hand that was offered and curled up on the floor as he helped assemble all the various pieces. He glanced back at Robert, who was watching them both with watery eyes and a soft, indescribable look on his face. He listened as Aaron told his son stories about Robert forcing him to watch Star Wars over and over, and laughed when Jamie asked how him how he could love someone who didn’t like Star Wars.

 

That night, when Jamie was fast asleep, tired out after an afternoon of grilling Aaron and ganging up with him against Robert, the two men lay on the sofa together, neither paying attention to the film on the television.

‘’You kept me in your wallet?’’ Aaron asked, finally breaking the silence.

‘’And you fixed the picture, so I guess neither of us had ever really given up hope.’’

‘’Did you keep anything else of mine?’’

Robert knew immediately what he was referring to. Extracting his wallet out of his jacket pocket, he opened up the inside pouch and pulled them out, both glistening in the light.

‘’You kept them with the photo?’’

‘’Seemed right. So, you ready to be married to me again Mr. Sugden?’’

‘’I was never not married to you Mr. Dingle.’’ Aaron smiled, his breath catching as Robert slid his ring back on, before handing his over for Aaron to do the same.

‘’You know.’’ Robert said as he kissed him softly.

‘’I know.’’ And he did. He had always known.

 


End file.
